Episode 114
The Face of Determination is the tenth episode in the new Hajime no Ippo: Rising series, and was released on December 7th, 2013. Ippo's Training results in evolving the Dempsey Roll, but at a grave cost of heavily straining his hips and legs. Due to this, he can use this evolved form only twice per match. Sawamura's dark past is also revealed in this episode. The episode ends with the Start of the Title Match. Summary Outside Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Kimura , Itagaki and Aoki were looking at the poster of the match and thinking about Ippo having a hard time against Sawamura. Then Tomoko the massage therapist came to visit the gym, because Kamogawa called her. Itagaki asked Aoki who is the nice lady. Right when Aoki explained to Itagaki who she is, Kamogawa opens the doors and says what are you doing here, you must come in and see Ippo. When they go in the gym the see Ippo down, and therapist went trying to see where he is hurt. Aoki and Kimura asked Kamogawa about what Ippo went in, and Coach said that he took a big step forward. He evolved the Dempsey Roll. Tomoko the therapist said that she will not allow it, but because Ippo cannot defeat Sawamura without it, she said that he can use it only two times, or else it will shorten his life as a boxer if he goes beyond the limit. After the opening, we see Sawamura riding his bike, and saying to himself that his senses are sharper now. A street gang throwed a pipe at his bike's wheel then Sawamura stands up and is ready to fight them like they were. Meanwhile Kawabe, Sawamura's teacher passes by and see's Sawamura's bike, telling himself what is it doing here until he turns back. Sawamura defeated all of them and was ready to kill the person he was holding, until Kawabe saw it and stopped him from feeding his madness. After Kawabe stopped him, Sawamura had the ticket for the match and gave it to Kawabe, saying he will become best in Japan. Then Sawamura left and Kawabe stayed there saying that he was wrong about introducing him to boxing, and it's the only way to feed his madness. The next morning Kumi was waiting Ippo to give him lunch after the weigh-in. Mashiba followed his sister and saying that Ippo is meeting a woman after match, he is pathetic. At the same time in the weigh-in, Sawamura was holding Ippo's hand and saying his meet is rough, until Ippo backed off his hand. Sawamura was itching for a fight and Ippo said that tomorrow night they will fight in the ring fair and square with rules. After the weigh-in Ippo throwed a punch at the wall, and Yagi said that she is waiting for Ippo outside, and to relax. After Ippo went out from the Hall, Kawabe was their and told him to win this match, for Sawamura to realize there are stronger people out there. Ippo said he will do what he cans to defeat him. Sawamura saw what Kawabe said to him and thought he was the only ally he has in the world. When Ippo head out, while he was going up the stairs he saw Kumi waiting, and her brother. Ippo said what her brother is doing here and Kumi said that he followed her at the place. Meanwhile they walk, Mashiba see's a bike and said he will take it for a little spin. Kumi stops him, then Sawamura comes up almost throwing a straight punch to Kumi. That was Sawamura's motorcyrcle. Mashiba gotten angry with Sawamura and they were already for a fight, until Ippo interupts the fight saying i will fight him the ring tomorrow night. He is my enemy. Sawamura says that theirs nothing within that little square the ring. And lives while saying that you he will cry when defeat Ippo. Later that day Ippo is thinking of how strong he is, Wanpo his pet jumps on him while he was worries. Umezawa came and seat next to him saying that he is not strong like Sendō or Eiji Date from back when he fought them and Ippo saying he might be better. The time has come for the match, and Miyata, Sendō and Date came to watch the match. When they entered, Sendō said to Miyata if he knows how to stop the Dempsey Roll. Miyata said that he knows how to and Eiji says that's why you two were not in a good mood. Meanwhile at Ippo's boxing side while waiting for his turn for the fight, Umezawa says to him that he has something to say from Volg, Kamogawa says get ready the bell rung. Umezawa tells Ippo to wait and tell him what is it, he says '' Udachi Tebe Synok (I pray for your success my son) '' and then Ippo says '' Spasibo, Mat' (Thank you, Mother) . Then at Sawamura's room, his coach tells him to wake up for the match and right when he says that, Sawamura sees his dark past that when he killed his father, and mother left him alone. He rises up ready to eat the meat...to fight Ippo. Before Ippo and Sawamura come out, the crowd saw some big boxing names up on the stairs, Takamura and his gymates, the former Japanese Champions, Date Eiji , Sendō Takeshi, the OPBF Champion Miyata Ichirō, and the JBC Junior Lightweight Champion Mashiba Ryō. The announcer comes out and says (And now the JBC Featherweight Title Match Begins!.) Leaving the episode to end there. Chronology Ippo and Sawamura's Weigh-in.png|At the weigh-in|linktext=Sawamura holding Ippo's hand and not letting go. Mashiba vs Sawamura.png|Just the beggining...|linktext=Mashiba almost starting a fight with Sawamura before Ippo's match. Sawamura's Dark Past.png|Sawamura's Dark Past|linktext=Killing his own father to protect his mother. Sawamura VS. Ippo starting!.png|The Fight|linktext=About to start! Manga and Anime Differences *''Sawamura's dark past was shown in the anime at this episode, right before the fight. In the manga it was shown while Sawamura and Sendō were thinking about how they met, in a flashback. Category:Anime episodes